Talk:Redwood Shepherd
This monster needs an uptune. Their Primal Echoes spirit spawns at Level 1, and they have low marksmanship - Debilitating Shot only takes away 1 energy, and their normal attacks are very weak. So they're basically useless Lv19 Rangers who are vulnerable to Fire and Slashing Damage. If they drop good loot, I wonder if they could be farmed, or if it would be worth it...24.6.147.36 11:40, 10 December 2006 (CST) Yea I notice the same thing, their attributes must have gotten screwed somehow because i remember them sucking a lot less.--Thelordofblah 00:53, 22 December 2006 (CST) :Their Primal Echoes spirit has always been level 1. Their Debilitating shot changed when it was moved from Unattribute to Marksmanship. Basically, they do not have any points in Beast Mastery or Marksmanship. — Gares 01:01, 22 December 2006 (CST) Do we have a lame tag for creatures? Zaboomafoo 01:03, 7 February 2007 (CST) The LAME template can be used for anything and everything. :) (T/ ) 00:46, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Aw are you serious? I was just gonna add that and I got that "Edit Conflict" lol...-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 00:49, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Well you could always do the honors and add the User:Entropy/templates/improvement template. :) (T/ ) 01:00, 27 March 2007 (CDT) =D-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 20:13, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :Known Attributes (Hard mode): Marks 0, Beast Mastery is now lvl 20 (assuming lvl 13 Primal Echoes is 20 BM). Marks is 16 or 17, loss of 11 energy. --Vortexsam 19:43, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::Formula says BM 20 assuming Hard Mode creatures don't breach 20 and it's a level 13 Primal Echoes. --Kale Ironfist 20:31, 26 June 2007 (CDT) A USE! I have found a use for the Redwood Shepherd! Since it's a level 19 monster (but still weak) it can be used to farm xp for survivor title. This will give an easy way to get legendary survivor if you just have reached level 20. Zyber 05:28, 12 June 2007 (CDT) They give 80exp per kill. That's a lot, you only need to kill around 14,900 of them to get L3 --Blue.rellik 03:22, 9 August 2007 (CDT)--130.194.13.102 03:21, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Hey, I've got an idea: It could be used for getting Dire pets! Since farming Elona Reach minotaurs was nerfed (no more SB :( ) I had to find somewhere else to get the later levels of my dire rat. I used the Thorn Stalkers in Bloodstone Fen to do it since they're plants (weak vs Slashing). These guys would do it too, just make sure it hits the pet with debilitating and you'll be fine (they suck vs Slashing too!) --Gimmethegepgun 03:25, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Eh, I have always found these guys too much trouble to get to if it is just for XP or pet training. There are no huge groups of them anywhere (unlike Minotaurs) and you usually have to wade through Jungle Troll and Life Pod first. Both of which are very bad news for Dire Pet aspirees. I'll take Minotaurs any day, even if it requires awkward tactics like Bonding. (T/ ) 03:56, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::Meh, for later levels the Thorn Stalkers still worked well (and then off to Aspenwood). I was mistaking these guys for Oakhearts in Watchtower Coast. I knew there was something wrong with what I was saying... must be because I remember their (annoying) traps --Gimmethegepgun 04:05, 9 August 2007 (CDT) stop wasting your time and just death level your pets — Skuld 04:20, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Death level doesn't give you any loot or XP, Skuld. It also won't work for Survivors. (and Skuld says: No shit sherlock. :p ) (T/ ) 04:48, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Plus death leveling is boring, at least watching your level 5 pet maul something 10x its size is amusing for a little while --Gimmethegepgun 05:02, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::Boring? Just afk for 2 hours.. — Skuld 03:18, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode Attribute Levels What are these guys' attributes in hard mode? Still zero Marksmanship and Beastmastery? 24.241.229.214 00:01, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :Pretty much every monster has lvl 20 attributes in HM, I think it would also apply here --Blue.rellik 00:14, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::In the above sections, it's been determined that their Marksmanship is 16 or 17 due to 11 energy loss from Debilitating Shot and 20 Beast Mastery from their level 13 Primal Echoes. --Kale Ironfist 00:17, 23 August 2007 (CDT)